pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Zuma
Zuma is a male Chocolate Labrador and the water rescue puppy of the PAW Patrol. He is a male dog. His voice actors are Alex Thorne (US) and Samuel Woodward (UK). Bio Zuma is a Chocolate Labrador retriever puppy, with a slight speech impediment. His main duties as a PAW Patrol member are aquatic (Related to water). His main color is orange, given that he normally wears an orange helmet on duty his jacket and pup pack are orange too. His vehicle is a kind of speedboat called a hovercraft. Nick Jr.com Description Zuma is all about the water! This Chocolate Labrador loves to laugh and surf. He lives in his boathouse and dives into action in his hovercraft. Zuma has lots of energy for any adventure in store for him! Personality Zuma is very laid-back and calm, though not as serious when it comes to duty as he is mature, but he is always loyal and has an abundant liking for Ryder. However, though he and Rocky are good friends, despite the fact that Rocky has aquaphobia, he and Skye are unusally very competitive over each other. Once, they even argued about who got to the elevator first. Abilities Zuma is an excellent swimmer, with scuba gear that support him when in his underwater missions, As seen in Pups and the Ghost Pirate, Pups Save a Goodway, Pups Save a Walrus and Pups Make a Splash. Episodes Zuma was first-deployed in the following episodes: *Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe (with Skye, Chase, Marshall and Rubble) *Pups in a Fog (with Chase) *Puptacular (with Skye) *Pups Save the Bay (with Marshall) *Pups Save a Goodway (with Skye) *Pups Save a Walrus (with Chase) *Pups Save the Treats (with Chase) *Pups and the Ghost Pirate (with Skye and Marshall) *Circus Pup-Formers (with all) *Pups Make a Splash (with Skye) *Pups Fall Festival (with all) *Pups Save Christmas (with all) *Pups Save a Super Pup (with Chase) Zuma was called in for backup in the following episodes: *Pup A Doodle Doo *Pups Save a Hoedown *Pups Save a School Day Poll What's your favorite thing about Zuma? He's adorable He loves to get wet He loves to laugh He's good friends with Rocky Appearance Zuma is a Chocolate Labrador puppy. He has brown fur, floppy ears, and yellow and green-ish eyes. His collar is black and has a tag that's orange with an silver anchor symbol on it. His gear is orange with a water helmet and scuba gear strapped to his back. Catchphrases *"Ready, set, get wet!" *"Dude!" *"Let's dive in!" *"First I was a hot dog, now I'm a "pupcicle!" (From "Pups Save a Pool Day") *Ready when you are Ryder! (From "Pups on Ice") Trivia *Zuma is the second pup to take place of another pup in a mission, as seen in Pups Save a Super Pup. *Zuma is the only pup to have a speech impediment. His impediment can most fluently be heard whenever he says something that starts with a "R" (Ryder or Rocky usually), it sounds as he says "Whyder or Whocky". Gallery Zuma-profile.jpg Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg Images.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg Zuma (He looks so Cute!) (Sorry but I mean it!).png pizap.com13883592637811.jpg I seem so woried.jpeg|Zuma in his hovercraft 194px-Zuma.jpg Zuma Badge.png|Zuma's badge Zuma.png Zhumuh.png IMG 20140120 212328.jpg Zu ma about to throw pupmikns.PNG Pumpikn rollind consewt.PNG Trippy.png|Well, umm.. Zumasmalltennyweeny.png Zuma.jpg Hqdefault.jpg 1010967_520851918028304_1520211089_n.png|'Energetic Zuma' 07 Pi.PNG SkyeMakesCuteNoises.png 2cuties.png Scoobuh.png ZumaSleepin'.png|Zuma sleeping. roughboughpuhp.png Huh.png Zumathroe.PNG 377ffa207d8d20d35735e6069f5d95da.png Tvz.PNG|Zuma's Hovercraft. AaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.PNG|Ryder and Zuma going out to sea Capture.PNG A9e4a968c22ade4e3cd2634b0948c98e.png Zumafly.PNG Zuma Pawstand.PNG Crack up!.PNG paw_patrol_cars_and_figures.jpg|An upcoming Zuma plush toy (to the left) pawpatrol_toys.jpg|Another look at the plush toy. (in the background) zuma-feat-332x363.jpg Category:Poll Page Category:Puppies Category:Protagonists Category:PAW Patrol Category:Animals Category:Baby Animals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters with Jobs Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Protected Pages Category:Chocolate Labradors